Talent and Passion
by Sage Mistri
Summary: To everyone, the only time Suguru seemed content was when he was at his keyboard, but that's not at all true. For Suguru, his motivation, his drive, came from being on the streets, with only his fist. It seems your talent isn’t always your passion...
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Gravitation. There, short, sweet and to the point. …That reminds me of Hiei…weird…well, the short and to the point part. (sweat drop)

**AN - **No romance what-so-ever and hopefully will be the serious fic I intend it to be. Also, it is **no way connected **with my fics of Suguru's **past **or **family**. This is just a small one-shot that I wrote before I ever figured how I was going to portray Suguru's family. (Ex - Sou, Kuro, Suki) So, just cause they call him Soujiro Hawasaki, it doesn't mean anything. So…yeah…

**Summary - **To everyone, the only time Suguru seemed content was when he was at his keyword, playing away, but that's not at all true. For Suguru, he got his motivation, his drive,from being on the streets, with only his fist. It seems your talent isn't always your passion…

**Pairing - **None… Suguru-centered.

_**Talent and Passion**_

_One-shot_

Fingers tensed over the keys, the brows furrowed in thought, a frown appeared, his mind fully focused on the keyboard in front of him and he began. His fingers flew over the keys with grace, never missing a beat and his normally stern face turned soft, the frown dispersing. His eyes were closed and the small smile that the Fujisaki's and Seguchi's were famous for appeared, though it was just a bit different, it was a bit sad…and fake...

He was playing for a benefit concert and he was only twelve. It was seven and already pretty dark. Candles were placed on the stage, the only light, and in the glow of the light, the small boy who always seemed to have his back hunched over his keyboard actually looked his age. That was a amazing feat for the small Fujisaki, but he didn't know a thing. He was just playing his music.

But…that image of the boy was forever embedded in the minds of the people that watched him, even as he grew up. That look of content that really wasn't.

And now, he's sixteen, and that look of fake content is still the same.

He was playing once again, this time only for himself, or so he thought. He was playing the same piece he had played all those years ago, eyes closed and small smile in place. And when he finished, he finished with a small, sad sigh, eyes still closed.

"…Suguru?" A hesitant voice asked.

His head snapped up in shock, only to meet the looks of his two band mates, Hiro and Shuichi.

He blinked. "O-oh. Nakano-san, Shindo-san! I though you left!" He stuttered, surprised.

"Uh…no…" Hiro said smiling. "We - You know, you looked different when you were playing. What happened?" He asked, asking a different question then what he had originally wanted to ask.

"I-uh…" Suguru mumbled, trying to come up with a answer.

"I know… You were actually having fun! Weren't you, Fujisaki!" Shuichi cried out, laughing.

Suguru glanced to the side, but quickly enough so the others didn't see. "Um…"

"Why don't you look like that all the time?" Shuichi asked. "You always seem so serious!"

"I, well…" He tried starting.

"And you actually looked content and stuff…" Shuichi stated, cutting him off once more.

"Shuichi, let the guy talk." Hiro laughed.

"No, no, it's okay." Suguru stated, waving his hands defensively. "It's all right."

"So…I guess you were happy when playing, weren't you Fujisaki? I mean, it got rid of that serious thing you always do!" Shuichi joked.

Suguru said nothing and only stared at Shuichi. "No…"

"…What?" Shuichi muttered.

"What's that s'possed to mean, Fujisaki?" Hiro asked, confused.

Suguru's small smile crept back up to his lips. "Nothing, nothing…" And then he walked out the door, calling back cheerfully, "See you, Nakano-san, Shindo-san!"

Hiro and Shuichi glanced at each other and nodded.

… … … …

"…They don't understand me at all, do they? Or they would of known that was only a façade, a stupid, childish façade." Suguru muttered as he walked home, gripping his book bag's straps tightly. He held his head high, not down as he did when he played and his eyes were open, narrowed slightly, not closed like when he was playing. Truthfully, when he wasn't playing, he was a totally different person. But that person never came out expect some times; when he was on the shadowed streets.

"Hey, Hawasaki."

And that person's name was Soujiro Hawasaki.

Suguru, AKA - Soujiro, stopped, fiery eyes staring straight ahead as he heard cloth rustling to the side. In a matter of moments, he was surrounded.

"I see you have enough nerve to come back into our turf, even after that little stunt you pulled yesterday." A heavy-built man asked roughly, popping his knuckles as he stepped into the light of one of the lamps, which dotted the street.

"Zawa-san." Soujiro replied coldly, though still with a hint of politeness. "I see your wounds have healed. How…unfortunate."

The man twitched. "How **nice **of you to bring them up."

"Right…now, if you would be so kind as to step aside, I would like to get home **before **my shows start." Soujiro stated, polite voice gone, now a bored tone taking its place.

The man glared. "…Get him." He growled.

And the twenty-some men were on Soujiro.

"Idiots…" He muttered and he began the fight.

_From the left; he's the fastest, _Soujiro thought and he stepped back, the man missing his jab by a mile. Soujiro smirked slightly, and fell back, using his arms to lean back against the cold pavement and kick the man in the chin as he sped past.

_One down… From the back. _He flipped back, landing in a crouch, still facing the man he had been talking to moments ago and without even breaking eye-contact with the leader, drew a two small knifes from his boots. They were through the next attacker's ankles in an instant.

_Two… _And two others were already closing in; he only stepped back once and grabbed the two's head, slamming them both into the pavement.

_Four… _One from the front…easy… A jab. _Five… _And another one. He twisted around, and once he neared the completion of his turn, he stuck his clenched fist out, hitting the man in the stomach. _Six… _

Someone grabbed him around the neck, but he didn't panic. Instead, he hung limp a few seconds until four had grabbed him. Eyes half-lidded and a small, true smile on his lips he brought his knee up, catching one in the stomach. I guess they weren't as strong as they used to be, it was way to easy. Once free of one, he shifted his attention to the other. He smirked and drew a dagger, twisting out of all of their' grips and spinning while slashing them all across the chest with a deep enough wound to keep them at bay for the next 3 minutes.

_Ten…_

And that's when he knew, he was actually happy. Oh, yes, he was happy when he was playing his keyboard, but this is was he'd been raised to do, and doing that was what made him the happiest at the moment. Ridding the world of scum that thought **they **were the toughest. What simple-minded fools…

The other ten should be a piece of cake…

And that's when a brown smudge caught his eyes. Smirking, he grab the stick, jumped back a few feet and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Then, pushing himself off at a light run, he went at the first one in his path. He only sped past him, aiming the thorn on the side of the stick at the back of his knee, the other, coming in slightly from the right, was down the same way.

_Twelve…_

The next one was harder, he had a more heavy build, unlike those scrawny idiots and he was taller. Perfect…

He never faltered in his running and when only a few feet apart, brought the stick up to slam it into the other man's shoulder. The punch aimed for him only grazed his cheek and he brought his knee up to the others gut, blood spurting out of the gangsters mouth.

_Thirteen…_

_Three at the same time… _He took only a moment to think and slid to a stop, going down to his knees, one leg springing out to knock them all of their feet.

_Sixteen…Four left…_

He giggled, yes, giggled. This was getting fun. And to think, it'd only been two minutes maybe?

The next two were ones Soujiro had been pitted against often and he knew exactly how to take them down. He'd purposely always beaten them on one-side, but the two were always to stupid to remember, but this time, it seemed luck was on their side. The sides were totally different, they having changed their usual spots. So, he went with just upper-cutting them, eh, it worked. He'd done that plenty of times and it seemed their jaws still hadn't healed from last time.

And now it only left the Leader and his right-hand man.

"Ugh…" Soujiro grunted as he was punched in the cheek. Dang it, how could he have missed that. Now, he was mad, but still amazingly happy still.

He fell back again, leaning his hand against the pavement and aiming a kick to the right hand man's face, which connected and knocked him down.

Smirking in satisfaction, Soujiro jumped up and faced the Leader, the whole gang lying, defeated behind him. He checked his watch. "Three minutes and 40 seconds. Let's make it an even four."

And with that, he sped up to the idiot, aiming a punch at the man's gut, though he dodged, barely. But, Soujiro had anticipated the move as he saw the man tense to spin to the side, so he did his own spin and caught the man on the side "Heh." Soujiro muttered as he brought his left fist up and punched the leader in the nose.

"Damn you…" The Leader grunted, stumbling back.

Soujiro only smiled and then, kicked him on the side of the head, efficiently knocking him out. He checked his watch. "Uh…Three minutes and 58 seconds…that sucks!" But that's all he said as he walked away and once he was exactly twenty feet away from the fighting grounds, he stopped.

His eyes closed and he lowered his head, reverting to Suguru Fujisaki once again. "Tohma's gonna scream my head off. No…wait…he's gonna cut away from my arcade time…Dang it."

But what he didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were watching him and this time, his real content look had been seen. Hopefully, they'd keep their mouths shut about this whole encounter and I believe they did, though I think for the reason of not being brutally murdered then the whole friend factor. Idiots…

_**END**_

**AN - **I did it! I made a serious fic, with an actually decent fight scene! Well…I think it's decent… It is decent, right? Once again, not at all connected with any other fics of mine concerning Suguru's past or family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Honestly...what do you think?

**AN - **Yeah, about the whole one-shot thing? I lied. Whoops. But, it's just because there aren't any new Suguru fics coming out (then again, I haven't checked for a while now) and I thought, why not! Continuation of Talent and Passion! Oh, and about the whole no romance thing? Yeah, sorta lied about that, too. It's with a OC, but it's so minor that it doesn't really matter, but whatever.

Hope you enjoy this.

Please tell me if Suguru is OOC, cause truthfully, I haven't watched Gravitation in forever and forgot A LOT of things, so yeah.

**Talent and Passion **

_Chapter One_

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNG.

Thus, the day of torture for both students and teachers finally came to a close, allowing them both to look forward to a hopefully semi-peaceful afternoon. The chatter was instant as almost everyone made a mad dash toward the door wanting to leave the restricting building. Their teacher, like all the others around school, sighed in relief. Only a few students weren't excited, or if they were, they were containing it, and only a few were just downright dead to the world.

Our little Suguru Fujisaki was one of those people.

"Uh, Suguru, are you sure you're okay?" A blond asked worriedly, heading popping into the keyboardist's line of view. He was Suguru's best friend since he moved back to Tokyo, Kouji Shiranagatani. An average guy in personality, but when it came to his looks, he was very unique. Dirty blond-brown natural with sapphire gray eyes wasn't exactly normal around there, but he was okay with it, especially since the girls, and an equal amount of guys, just seemed to love him.

Suguru nodded wearily, cheek still resting on the desk. "…Is the day over?"

His friend chuckled, pointing a thumb at their teacher. "Duh. Would I ever dare talk when that hag's breathing down my neck?"

Mrs. Inuzami glared, dark green eyes flashing as she looked up from her computer screen. "You better be glad that it's after school, Kouji." With that said, she went back to whatever she was doing.

"You shouldn't say things like that to Inuzami. Sou say she's-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now, get up!" Kouji ordered, pulling Suguru up by his arm. "God, it's a wonder you made it through they day." He muttered, as he lead Suguru out of the room, holding both of their stuff. "What'd Sou do this time?"

Suguru yawned, a hand going up to his face and the other, in the air and fisted in a typical stretch. "He got in a fight with Zawa 'n' 'em. And then…" -another yawn escaped his lips.- "He wouldn't shut up about how _cool _he looked. I barely got any sleep, especially with homework-"

"That she assigned a week ago." Kouji cut in.

Suguru gave Kouji a small glare. "…Stop rubbing it in. I know I'm a procrastinator and I'm proud!"

Kouji blinked. "That was Sou talking, wasn't it, or, heaven forbid, is he finally rubbing off on you?"

Suguru jerked his head up, trying to keep his eyes open. It seriously looked like he would fall asleep standing. "Yeah, that was him." Snuggling into Kouji's warmth, he sighed contently. "I'm sleepy."

Kouji raised a brow, watching the staring spectators from the corner of his eyes. Yup, there were going to be rumors flying around by tomorrow. Oh, well, it was only Suguru's reputation at stake and he barely cared. "You know you're snuggling, right?"

"I'm to tired to care."

Kouji smirked. "Sweet! I knew you'd come around eventu-oww!"

Suguru let go of the skin he'd pinched and sighed. "Shut up! I'm tired…"

"Yes, _sir._"

…

The city streets weren't crowed at all, a bit surprising really. Or maybe they were just going a different way than usual, he was just to sleepy to find out. It'd been this way the last few nights and Suguru didn't really know why. Soujiro must have been the cause of it, what else could it be? Then again, last night was the only time he'd really done anything and the other times he'd actually been pretty peaceful, so Suguru really didn't know what was wrong.

He knew one thing though, having a split personality sucks.

_Why yes, yes it does. _Came that obnoxious voice Suguru had grown accustomed to over the years.

When was the first time Soujiro had appeared anyway?

When Suguru didn't answer, Soujiro tried again. _Sugu, you seem tireder then usual._

Tireder isn't a word, idiot. Suguru answered sleepily.

_Fine, see if I ever worry over you again!_

Sorry, I'm just…not feeling so good.

_Then why not stay home?_

But we have wor_-_

_Screw work!_

Sou, Suguru whined, keep it down! I'm getting a headache!

_Oh, sorry._ The voice became softer for a bet before going back to normal. _But still… You aren't looking so good._

Now, who do you think takes the blame for that? Came the hardened reply.

If the voice could flinched, it would have. _Sorry. But seriously, besides all that, stay home._

Huh uh.

…_Very mature._

Shut up.

_But seriously! Why not!_

Cause.

_Just 'cause?! That Eiri-obsessed idiot skips all the time! Why can't you?_

Suguru was quiet for a moment, before finally answering. …Because of Touma.

…_You're an idiot._

Both were silent after that and Suguru came back to consciousness wondering how long he'd been in that state. They'd stopped, so he couldn't really bef sure.

"Sugu?" Kouji asked, slipping off his bike.

Suguru raised his head, his arms braced against the seat being the only thing keeping him up. "Kouji, is there any chance you would let me commit suicide?"

Kouji sighed, actually expecting that. If got just a little bit scary when you knew your friend was about to say something about suicide. "What'd Sou do now?

"Annoying me." Suguru stated seriously.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Come on. We gotta get you some caffeine." With that said, he grabbed Suguru's wrist and began pulling him to a coffee shop only a block away from the NG building.

"Yeah…"

…

The shadowed figure and his bike finally faded away into the distance, and even then the roar of the engine still reached him. It to then faded away, leaving Suguru to face the headache that was Shuichi alone. Ah, well, maybe Hiro would actually be able to control him today! …Probably not, but one could hope, right?

At least he still had his Vault.

Finally, deciding to stop putting off the inevitable headache, Suguru turned around and walked into the building of NG-Records, head held high and a small part of him wondering if he should of bought an extra bottle. Seeing Sakano weeping over at one of the lobby tables didn't really help much.

Great! Another day, another headache!

_I hate to say I told you so, but…_

You told me so, whatever. Just shut up.

_Crabby today, aren't you-_

"Fujisaki!

Suguru's head jerked up and he was met with the wide, worried eyes of Bad Luck's producer. "Ah, Sakano-san! You surprised m-"

"No time!" Sakano cried out quickly, grabbing Suguru's wrist and pulling him away. "Shuichi's been waiting forever, saying he won't start without you!"

"Wha-Why?!"

Sakano didn't explain after his first outburst and only continued dragging Suguru along. For such a cowardly person he had a pretty strong grip.

_He's still a weakling though._

Suguru rolled his eyes and before he knew it, they were already in the studio with a pouting Shuichi complaining to a slightly annoyed Hiro. Oh, yeah, here comes the headache.

"Um…Shindo-san?" Suguru asked, tapping the boy on the back. "What are you do-wah!"

Shuichi, having surprised their keyboardist with a hug that had sent them both tumbling to the ground, only laughed. "Finally, you're here! It took you long enough, Sugu!"

Suguru blinked. "Um…Shindo-san? Are you all right?"

_Suguru! What the hell are you doing! He's practically straddling you and you're asking **him **if he's all right! Get-him-off-of-you!_

Shut up, Sou. He's not going to do anything. Suguru stated dryly.

_How the hell do you know!? Get him off-_

Suguru blocked him out and mentally sighed.

"Eh?" Shuichi blinked and sat up, knees on either side of the other's small waist. "Can't I be happy that our little keyboardist finally shows after a evil, boring day of school?!"

"Uh…I guess?

Shuichi laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good!" Turning to Hiro, he said, "Now that Sugu's here, I'll finally be able to finish the so-"

"What did you call me?" Suguru asked.

Shuichi blinked and turned back to him. "Um…Sugu?"

Suguru looked away, a bit embarrassed. "Um, thanks I guess."

"Of course! Now let's get to work!" Shuichi cried out, pumping a fist into the air.

"All right." Suguru replied and then, once again, looked away in embarrassment. "But, could you get off me first?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!!"

…

Suguru sighed, smiling lazily up at the beautiful night sky.

Today had been a great day! Shuichi had been so much more tolerable than usual and had actually gotten something done for once. Even Hiro, who already helped out a lot, found ways to make Suguru's life at work so much easier. It was truly a blessing, but he still couldn't help but wonder what had brought on this change. Well, whatever it was, Suguru was glad and wished it would never change.

Yup, today was a great day.

_And what's that s'possed to mean! _Sou asked angrily.

And here comes Soujiro to ruin it.

Here we go again. Suguru whined. Why do you always have to do this!

_Because I'm like your brother, right?! Then I have to look out for you!_

…You're a split personality that I made when I was ten. Suguru answered blankly.

_Your point?_

Just…shut up. Nakano-san and Shindo-san won't do anything like what you're thinking and if they-

_And how do you know what I'm thinking? _Sou asked cockily.

Hmm. I don't know Sou, how 'bout the fact that we share the same body!

_Oh…oh, right._

And don't worry, Touma is protective enough.

There was a moment of blank silence and then, _…Touma's a psychotic-_

Sou…

_Fine,_ Sou sighed. _I guess you can take care of yourself…_

Suguru smiled. Finally, peace and quie-

"Suguru! Hey!"

_Or maybe not! Run you idiot!_

Sou, it's only Hiro.

_Point?_

Suguru sighed.

"Anything the matter?" Hiro asked, standing beside him.

"What! Oh, nothing." Suguru said, laughing nervously. "But, um, Nakano-san? What are you still doing here?"

Hiro smiled. "I could be asking you the same question.

Suguru smiled sheepishly. "I guess you're right. My ride said he'd be a bit late, is all."

"I though Seguchi-san drove you home?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Well, sometimes." Suguru stated, nodding. "But usually Kouji takes me home. He drive through here from work anyway."

"Kouji?"

Suguru nodded energetically. "He's my best friend from school. A bit weird and clingy-" _That's the understatement of the century, _Sou stated dryly. "But he's all right."

"Clingy?" Hiro asked with an amused expression.

"Like Shindo-san, just not prone to cry and cross dress as much, thankfully." Suguur explained.

Hiro smiled as he stepped back to lean against the wall. "You must have your hands full, huh?"

"Yeah." Suguru agreed shifting to have only one of his book bag's straps on his shoulder. "But without him I don't know what I'd do." Suguru admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I probably wouldn't have gotten here alive if he hadn't been there."

"And why's that?! You're not hurt, are you?" Hiro asked worriedly, jerking up.

Suguru laughed. "It's nothing like that. I was just really tired today and I wasn't able to take my meds or have any Vault, so I was practically dead to the world."

"Oh my God, Sugu! You're dead!" Came the cheerful voice as Suguru was surprised, yet again, by a hug from Shuichi. "That's not good! We **have **to bring you back to life!"

"Eh, Shindo-san!" Suguru protested, trying to worm out of Shuichi's grip. "What's with you and-" He finally broke free and turned to the vocalist, glaring. "Your obsession with hugging me all of a sudden?"

Shuichi grinned, hands clasped behind his back. "Dunno really! It's just fun, you know!"

"Right." Suguru said giving him a look. "Anyway, what are you still doing here? Usually you'd be running home to Yu-Eiri-san, wouldn't you?"

_Ooo…you almost slipped up, _Sou teased. _Wonder what Shuichi would say if he heard you call him Yuki-sensei, hmm?_

It's not like I'm calling him Yuki-kun or on a first name basis or anything! 

_Uh huh…sure. So, when **do **you get on a first name basis, Sugu-chan?_

Well, I guess, with my lover or-

_So Kouji's your lover!! _Sou cried out excitedly.

**Or **best friend, idiot.

_De-ni-al. _Came the singsong reply.

Shuichi froze, laughing nervously. "Uh, well, you see… He has to finish a novel? Yeah, a novel and I promised I'd give him some space and-"

"But, I remember you saying he'd just turned one in, right?" Suguru asked, stilling trying to block Soujiro out.

_Sus-PIIIIIII-cious._

Ignore him. Ignore him.

"No, no, no! Of coooourse not!" Shuichi protested, sending a pleading look towards Hiro.

Hiro only laughed.

"But I saw Yuki give it to Suki to read over."

"No, you must'a seen wro-" Shuichi froze and donned the expression of a kicked puppy. "Su-Suki?"

Suguru rolled his eyes. "My sister, who has a boyfriend and is to young for him anyway. He only gave it to her so he could help."

Shuichi blinked and blushed a bit. "Oh…"

"Yo, Sugs!"

Suguru chuckled. "Forget it, Shindo-san! My ride's here!" With that said, he ran up to Kouji and gave him a hug, who blinked in confusion before returning it with twice the vigor. A few words were exchanged before Suguru waved them good-bye and they were off.

Hiro smiled. "So that was Kouji."

Shuichi blinked. "He's blonde."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's like Yuki!" Shuichi squealed

"…Anyway, I think he'll be okay."

"Oh, right. So no more clinginess?"

"No more clinginess."

"Aww, phooey."

To bad Hiro was wrong.

…

The next day was the same, in terms of how much he just wanted to scream 'Screw life!!!!' and slam his head against a water fountain, repeatedly. Alas, he was one of those goody-goody students who had to pay attention and actually listen so he could get good grades and not try to commit suicide with the help of an innocent water-fountain. Wouldn't look good upon his parents wouldn't you know. So, he sat, he listened, and he cursed.

By the end of class, Kouji was seriously questioning his friend's sanity.

By the end of school, he actually thought of just blowing the whole damn school up in a chemical explosion. Suguru, that is, not Kouji, though he was so sure himself.

By the time they made it to NG-Records, Kouji was permanently scared for life.

"Well, here ya go, Sugu." Kouji gritted out, forcing a smile, though it looked more like a demented grin to the keyboardist, and shoving Suguru forcibly towards the building.

Suguru sighed.

Damn Sou, damn him to hell. If he'd just stop his useless, and slightly sadistic, commentary during school hours maybe, just maybe, his best friend might not think he was completely insane. (_He already does, doofus, _Soujiro added slyly. _What do you think attracts him to you._) Unfortunately that was not the case and he felt the need to apologize.

Curse his obsessive need to stay on sane, and good, terms with people.

So, dutifully, he turned on his heel and faced the blond. He opened his mouth, paused, thought over his long, drawn out explanation for one second and then acquiesced to say only five words. "It was all Sou's fault."

With that said, he turned back on his heel and walked into the building, feeling his headache increasing tenfold.

From behind him he heard an amused sigh and then the revving of the engines.

_Oh yeah, _Sou sniggered. _He _so _wants you._

Five minutes later a rather short keyboardist could be found in the bathroom holding his aching head, trying to get the sharp glass shards from a rather broken mirror from his hair.

…

"Hey Hiro…_pst…_Hiro!"

Yet, even as Shuichi's half-shouted, half-whispered repetition of the guitarist's name got louder each time the words never reached. He tried again, and again, until he was practically shouting Hiro's name and still no one in the room (which really only consisted of the three of Bad Luck) paid no mind to him.

Shuichi pouted, the fingers on his right hand tapping against his crossed arms in a rather annoyed fashion. In reality he only made him look even more like the kid he acted like most of the time and thus, issued plenty of sly, annoying, insulting, and even perverted comments from a rather annoyed Sou who only wanted to sleep.

Suguru vaguely wondered if Sou could sleep and was bombarded with ideas he'd rather not face.

"**Hiro**!!!"

…_Excuse me while I clean out my ears, I don't think I really heard you there Shuichi, _Sou said crossly. _I swear he's blond under all that pink! I shall expose you cretin! _

"**HI-RO!!!!"**

And to stop any and all comings of homicidal rage, Suguru threw a pencil at Shuichi effectively hitting him square in the nose with the eraser end.

"Whoa…" Shuichi went cross-eyed for a moment before giggling. "That was awesome! How'd you do that, Sugu?!"

Suguru shrugged. "Practice." He turned to Hiro, discreetly hitting him in the shin (all Sou's doing, I tell you!), and sent a glare that would make Yuki proud. "Listen to him, will you?"

"Eh heh, yeah, sorry." Hiro rubbed the back on his neck. "Just caught up in my thinking."

_Wonder what that was about, _Sou muttered curiously.

What, interested? Suguru asked, donning the sly tone Sou always seemed to have when teasing him, which was almost always, and with that sly tone, he sent some…images.

There was silence before a moment before he heard Sou start laughing uncontrollably. _You've learned well, Guru, you've learned well!_

Suguru grinned, inside and out, ducking his head so no one would notice.

Everyone, like is the way of fan fiction, did.

….

That night when he got home he immediately fell asleep, not even eating dinner.

Sign one.

He didn't even change into his night clothes.

Sign two.

And in the morning, when the maids went to awaken him for school, to put it simply, he reacted in a way that was so not him. He groaned, cursed, went as far as to get more sheets from his closet when the maid's took the ones he was buried in away.

Sign three and it was time to go to Touma, if one of them rustled up enough courage to that is.

In the end, with a lot of squabbling and shirked duties later, they sent a small newbie in place.

_To Be Continued…_

**AN **- Oh, by the way. Don't expect updates quickly, seriously, don't.


End file.
